


Пожалуйста, выбрасывайте мусор в отведённые для этого места

by senjmoney



Series: Stupid MadaTobi AUs (перевод) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dragon Tobirama, Humor, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senjmoney/pseuds/senjmoney
Summary: О прудах с кои, родственниках и ворчливых драконахТеги на русском: юмор; сверхъестественные элементы; дракон Тобирама.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Stupid MadaTobi AUs (перевод) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Пожалуйста, выбрасывайте мусор в отведённые для этого места

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please Dispose of Your Trash In the Proper Receptacle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832182) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Медленно, но верно, я переезжаю с фикбука, потому что даже у меня начинает пригорать от того, что он делает.
> 
> Серия работ будет переводиться не в разнобойном порядке, так как работы не связаны между собой.

— _Хватит_ , — шипит возвышающийся над ними рогатый бог воды, — кидать _мусор_ в мой _пруд!  
  
_ Придавленный очень мокрым Изуной, Мадара таращится на него снизу вверх, разрываясь между возмущением — он только что вылез из _их_ пруда с кои — и замешательством — _он только что вылез из их пруда с кои._ У него рога. У него _драконьи рога,_ белые волосы и красные глаза. А еще он весь мокрый, и непростительно свободная юката прилипает к каждому изгибу его тела, что совершенно не помогает рассудку Мадары.  
  
— _Мусор?_ — возмущенно выкрикивает Изуна, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги после того, как его швырнули в Мадару, словно мяч для боулинга. — Почему ты…  
  
— Тобирама, не _ты._ — Красные глаза резко сужаются, и что-то вроде ужаса, а может даже и влечения пробегается вдоль позвоночника Мадары. Это, в общем-то, не его вина: Тобирама что в мокрой одежде, что без неё — все одно, и это _не есть хорошо._  
  
Или, скорее, это даже слишком хорошо, и Мадара против.  
  
— Что, по-твоему, ты делаешь, вот так вот появляясь из нашего пруда? — требует Изуна, заставляя Мадару усомниться в наличии у брата инстинкта самосохранения сильнее, чем когда-либо. Он пытается схватить Изуну за лодыжки, но Изуна отталкивает его руки и смотрит на, вероятнее всего, обитающее в их пруду драконье божество так же, как на обычных шиноби Хагоромо. — Это земля Клана Учиха!  
  
Прищурившись, Тобирама окидывает Изуну долгим, не предвещающим ничего хорошего взглядом. Мадара, от души выругавшись, вновь пытается схватить своего младшего брата, но Изуна в ответ наступает своей ногой ему на волосы, отчего Мадара шлёпается на землю.  
  
— Ты, _бесстыд…_ — начинает Мадара.  
  
— Я не превращу тебя в рыбу, — решает Тобирама, одаривая Изуну строгим прищуром. — _На этот раз._ И только из жалости к коту, которому не посчастливится тебя съесть. Я бы не пожелал подобных мук ни одному живому существу.  
  
Изуна кривится, словно бы он не может решить, ему оскорбляться или быть благодарным, но до того, как он успевает что-либо ответить, Тобирама разворачивается и шагает в обратную от них сторону.  
  
Мадара практически проглатывает собственный язык. Эти _ягодицы._  
  
— Держитесь подальше от моего пруда, — бросает он через плечо, а затем продолжает идти прямо в этот самый пруд. С его глубиной, вода не должна достигать и талии взрослого человека, но Тобирама каким-то образом умудряется погрузиться в него по самые кончики своих рогов, которые тоже исчезают мгновение спустя.  
  
В саду повисает долгое, долгое молчание, прежде чем Изуна слегка прокашливается. Он складывает руки на груди, смотрит на место, где только что исчез Тобирама, и говорит:  
  
— Видишь? Я _говорил_ тебе не кидать меня в пруд с рыбами. На этот раз Мадара хватает его за колени, и Изуна не успевает увернуться.

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо, что прочитали! Вы можете поддержать меня своим отзывом (может, где-то есть не совсем удачный перевод, да и мне просто хочется с кем-нибудь покричать об этой милой серии), а автора оригинала Kudos'ом.


End file.
